A Demigod's Guide to the Universe
by Lady Cordelia Black
Summary: Watch as a daughter of Aphrodite goes from a wandering, uncertain girl to the universe's smartest companion. (Tenth!DoctorXOCXEleventh!Doctor) [Rating subject to change]
1. A New Adventure

It all started with Meredith decided to go to London. With the help of her father of course, but she never imagined that it would lead to the adventure of a lifetime. She watched as he steered the TARDIS. _It's a good thing that I bought this journal_, she thought. No one could tell her that it was the beginning of a love that would never be matched in her life. And as for this 'Doctor' she would never figure out why he chose her out of everyone in London at the time.  
"Aah! Yes I almost forgot! What's your name?"  
"Meredith Ashford."  
The Doctor smiled brightly and replied, "Hold on tight, Meredith! Allons-y!"

Meredith grinned and gripped the rail. The TARDIS lurched and took off as she shoved her hand in her pocket for the pen she kept there. Thankfully she never went anywhere without one. The blonde mused her hair with her  
free hand; she had been trying to find some way to channel nervous energy other than biting her lips. Hopefully she'd break that habit soon but there were no promises. She had requested to go see Ancient Greece at the height of its glory in hopes of finally catching a glimpse of her mother, Aphrodite.

Suddenly he grinned and turned around.  
"We're here!"  
She grinned and headed towards the door before The Doctor caught up with her.  
"Excited are we?"  
"A little, yeah. Are you sure we won't stick out or anything?"  
He shrugged. He never knew how these things played out and watched as Meredith ran towards the temple of Aphrodite. Before she got too far he called out, "Oi! Wait up!"

The blonde stopped and waited for him, smiling all the while. Maybe this new companion wouldn't be so bad. As they got closer to the temple something became more prevalent about Meredith. Almost as if Aphrodite was waiting for the blonde to get closer so she could be shown off to the world. The Doctor watched thoughtfully as Meredith entered the temple. _A demigod, huh? This could be interesting_, The Doctor thought to himself.

After a while The Doctor started to notice something strange. There were Autons running around where they shouldn't be. Meredith seemed to notice his uneasiness and walked back to him.  
"What's wrong, Doctor," she asked.  
"Nothing and maybe something," he muttered, "You've got good running shoes on, yeah?"  
She nodded and replied, "Yes but how is that relevant?"


	2. Discovering What's Wrong

_Previously On Doctor Who: "Nothing and maybe something," he muttered, "You've got good running shoes on, yeah?" She nodded and replied, "Yes but how is that relevant?"_

"You may just need them," he replied quietly.

Meredith looked at him and nodded. Quickly and quietly they snuck into the building where the town meeting was being held. The Doctor turned to her and said,

"Stay here and don't wander off."

With that he left and Meredith grinned. There was no way she was staying put in this place. Too much to explore and see in her mind.

So she hummed while walking down the corridor before a group of people stopped and stared at her.

"Oh gods, she's beautiful," one whispered.

"She definitely has to be a descendent of Lady Aphrodite."

The others nodded with this statement as Meredith looked around. Stumbling upon a door she frowned at it. The design was a little more futuristic than it should have been. A set of perfectly manicured nails pushed open the door before stepping inside.

_Well I shouldn't get used to keeping my nails clean_, she thought as she felt her way down the dark corridor. She frowned slightly trying to figure out where she was. Suddenly a pale blue light shined in her face. She looked at the Doctor and grinned.

"M-Meredith! I thought I told you to stay put!"

"Sorry Doctor I got a little fidgety."

The Doctor tried to be angry with her but ended up smiling.

"Well come on then, we haven't got all day!"

To be continued...


End file.
